Eevee X Trainer: Saving a life
by PokemonBreeder
Summary: A young trainer (Caitlin) saves a dying eevee in the forest and heals him back to health, but the eevee has eyes on more than just his survival (NSFW) Sex between pokemon and trainer


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"While the cock thrust into her she remembered how it had got this way,/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"It was earlier that year, Caitlin had ventured into the woods after her father had rejected her idea of getting her own pokemon. "You're not old enough or responsible enough" he had always replied when she asked. Caitlin was determined to prove her father wrong.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The thick dark trees loomed above her watching her every move, creaking slowly as the wind whipped wildly past. Her Golden locks blew in the wind, seemingly trying to fly away. Although It was late at night, the forest was rife with activity, the pokemon scurrying in the trees and on the ground. A group of pidgy snatching at the berries under the leafy expanse of the forest startled her. She soon lost interest in them. She wasn't just looking for any common pokemon, she wanted something exotic and unfamiliar…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"In the dense undergrowth, lay a figure enveloped by the shadows cast off by the trees. Like a statue, the silhouette was unnaturally still. Caitlin edged ever closer, trying to not startle the creature. Her thin physique allowed her to fit into the tight gap in the branches. The Pokemon was becoming clearer with every passing second. Leaves rustled under her feet, causing a loud cracking noise and pokemon around her to flee/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Suddenly, it woke, revealing a stunning chestnut coat. Her aqua eyes, deep pools of blue met with the its magnificent amber. It was a small creature and seemed weak. It barely seemed able to muster the strength to look up at her. It was an eevee, extremely uncommon outside of the deep forests. From what she could see it was clearly a male. "He must have got lost from its family" She thought./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Not caring about the amount of noise she made, Caitlin rushed towards the limp eevee. She longed to pick it up and take it home, but she knew what her father would think. He would never let her even keep her own pokemon, never mind a wild one./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Despite fearing what would happen if anyone found out, she knew that leaving the eevee to die would be cruel and inhumane. gently lifting the pokemon, she began to slowly walk back home. She didn't know what it would take to heal the pokemon, but she knew she had to try./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"She had a small amount of medical experience, she was doing an apprenticeship at the local pokecenter and excelled within the class./span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Two weeks later, the eevee had almost healed. He had been hidden away in the corner of the room to avoid being noticed by her family. Caitlin hoped it was enough. The eevee had recently started to stir and she didn't know how long she could keep it with it making noise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Caitlin was lying on her bed, after a long hard at the pokecenter. She was changing into evening clothes. Little did she know, she had an unknown admirer. From the corner of the room, Eevee was watching her intently. His dick began to harden as he took in her feminine beauty./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"His perversion did not remain unnoticed. Caitlin soon saw him trying to hide his obvious boner. At first it disgusted her but the more she thought about it the more she warmed to the idea. The lust was starting to take control. She knew it was wrong, but who would know? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"She cried out "I'm still a virgin." But Eevee's lust didn't seem to stop. Her voice made it clear she was practically begging eevee to ravish her/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"As she was getting ready to do the deed, Eevee began to lick his lips. Without warning, he tackled her and pinned her to the ground eagerly. He quickly wrapped his paws around his mate, ensuring she had no chance of escape. Lining up his cock with her pussy, Eevee began to slowly slide his member style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanCaitlin gasped and began to moan at the sudden stretching of her virgin vagina. The feeling of warmth spread throughout her entire body. Throwing his entire body weight into each thrust, he made Caitlin pant in ecstasy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""YES, YES" she moaned in excitement./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"The thrill of being someone's conquest made her even more horny. The fact it was taboo made it even more exciting./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Harder" Caitlin cried as the world melted away around her leaving only her and her mate. She could hear her heart frantically pounding. Eevee panted with unstoppable force as he began to thrust faster and deeper. The slapping of their bodies together made him crave her body even more. Her body rocked back and forth from the force of her pounding, her breasts rocking in union with his thrusts. His animalistic nature dominated him, His thoughts, his actions, his body./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""So Good" She cried out, feeling that the climax was near./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Her tightening genitals were all that was needed for Eevee to finish, filling her up with his hot sticky liquid that oozed slowly out./span/p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"They both lay there panting and heaving for breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext .75pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"She began to lick the cum off the tip of his penis, savouring every drop. She never had tasted something so thick and delicious./span/p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Twenty minutes later, she heard the downstairs door creak slowly open. It must be her parents/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"There was no way she would ever be able to clear up the mess from the "incident" before she was seen. She would have to do as much as possible before anyone came./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Footsteps gradually echoed up the stairs…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"By this time, she had mostly cleaned everything as much as possible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;"Her door was slowly opening revealing her father standing tall in the doorway. "Caitlin, you do know that I've known about your pokemon all this time" He revealed in a casual voice. "But I wanted to see how you could handle it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""Ok…" She exclaimed, hoping he didn't know the extent of the pokemon's 'treatment '/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""you proved you are responsible enough for taking care of that eevee and keeping it healthy and happy" He replied/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin;""you don't know the half of it"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe whispered quietly to herself…/span/p 


End file.
